


Carte Sur Table

by Istadris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Foe Yay, M/M, Not quite blackmail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/pseuds/Istadris
Summary: Après son entrevue avec Pieris, Giovanni trouve un petit cadeau sur son bureau.[Épilogue de "Dettes de Jeu"]
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni, Sakaki | Giovanni/Giima | Grimsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Carte Sur Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isamajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dettes de Jeu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304919) by [Isamajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor). 



> Isamajor, tu pensais pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça après avoir écrit une si chouette fic >:D?
> 
> Je recommande vivement de lire Dettes de Jeu avant cette fic, l'histoire fera beaucoup plus de sens.

Blanc comme un linge, raide comme un piquet devant son bureau, Stanislas, le manager du casino de Céladopole, déglutit nerveusement. Gold lui tournait autour en grondant sourdement, prêt à le réduire joyeusement en charpie au moindre signe d'approbation de son maître.

Giovanni était fortement tenté de le lui accorder.

Pour le moment, son attention était fixée sur la photographie entre ses doigts.

Le cliché avait déjà été déposé sur son bureau à son arrivée dans la pièce. Aucune traces d'effraction, aucun signe de passage d'un intrus et, il en parierait son badge, aucune empreinte digitale. Juste ce petit carré de papier photo qui le narguait au plus profond de son repaire, au cœur de son sanctuaire personnel.

Sans lever les yeux de la feuille, il lâcha d'une voix glaciale :

"Je ne te vois pas avec les bandes de surveillance que je t'ai demandé, Stanislas."

"C'est-à-dire que... Elles... Boss, j'vous assure que..."

"Où. Sont-elles."

"Elles, elles ont disparu !! On a fouillé partout, elles auraient dû être là mais il a dû s'passer quelque chose, j'comprends pas c' qui s'est passé, tout l'monde est en train d'les chercher, j'parie qu'c'est la faute à Blaise et..."

Le reste des lamentations et excuses pitoyables du manager se fondit dans un bruit de fond agaçant.

Giovanni connaissait déjà le sort de ces précieuses bandes, qui auraient dû être détruites dès son départ du casino, chaque trace de ses passages dans ses domaines soigneusement effacées du regard du monde.

A l'exception de ce cliché insolent.

Un agrandissement en haute définition de son réglage de comptes avec le jeune joueur d'Unys. Il pouvait même reconnaître le moment où la vidéo avait été soigneusement mise sur pause, capturant en parfait détail le jeune éphèbe nu penché sur sa table de billard, les yeux fermés, brillant de sueur, mordant ses lèvres délicates pour étouffer ses gémissants pendant que Giovanni, parfaitement reconnaissable sur l'image, le besognait sans merci, son expression haletante et bestiale alors qu'il approchait la jouissance, ses mains bronzées serrant brutalement les hanches pâles, un spectacle lubrique au milieu de son casino raffiné.

Et au dos de la photo, quelques lignes anonymes.

_Pas mal pour ton âge._

_La prochaine fois, je m'invite._ _Avec le lubrifiant._

L'intrusion sans plus de traces qu'un fantôme, le vol d'une information si précieuse sous son nez, la légèreté avec laquelle elle était traitée, l'insolence moqueuse du message, la promesse d'une future entrevue charnelle...

Quel besoin d'une signature, quand toute cette mascarade portait tous les signes d'un seul homme ?

Quelque part, Giovanni était admiratif.

En un coup de main, 000 avait accompli plus pour potentiellement déstabiliser et ruiner la Team Rocket qu'Interpol n'avait fait pendant des mois. Si cette photo atterrissait dans les mains de la police ou de ses ennemis, ou même que l'affaire s'ébruitait parmi ses hommes... Et comme à son habitude, au lieu de porter un coup fatal à la Team Rocket, l'agent préférait utiliser ses talents pour narguer son chef et le provoquer de faire mieux, jouant avec Giovanni tel un Persian préférant laisser repartir sa proie pour mieux la blesser plus tard.

Ou trouver un nouveau compagnon de chasse.

"Qui était chargé de la surveillance ce soir-là ?", demanda soudainement Giovanni, interrompant les jérémiades du manager et appuyant sur un bouton sur son bureau.

"B-Blaise et Santino, Boss!" s'empressa de répondre Stanislas, ravi de pouvoir rejeter la faute sur ses subordonnés.

_"Ouais Boss? Kesskya?"_ crachota l'interphone qu'il venait d'activer.

"Lance, récupère Blaise et Santino et ramène-les moi immédiatement. J'ai besoin de tes services pour trois clients."

_"Vraiment ?! Nickel, patron, j'suis à vous tout d'suite !"_

Giovanni coupa l'interphone et Stanislas fronça les sourcils avant de blêmir.

"...Attendez, _trois_...?"

"Pensais-tu t'en tirer comme ça aussi aisément après une telle bévue ? Considère ta carrière de manager définitivement terminée... et ce qui est à venir comme ton blâme pour ta négligence."

"Boss, s'il vous plaît!! J'vous en -ArGH!" 

Plaqué à terre par un Persian feulant férocement, Stanislas eut l'intelligence de se taire malgré sa terreur. 

Sans même lui adresser un regard, Giovanni tourna lentement la photo entre ses doigts, passant du message et de sa promesse implicite à la photo du jeune joueur et le souvenir de son audace.

Deux types puant le type Ténèbres, à la langue bien pendue, aux manières effrontées et pourtant dotés d'une étrange grâce féline...

Avaient-ils un lien qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné ? Une amitié, une connivence, un lien familial ? Il avait toujours pensé que Dahn chassait seul... avait-il changé ses habitudes ?

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le visage élégant figé en pleine extase et ses yeux se durcirent.

Lance choisit ce moment pour débarquer dans le bureau, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, traînant deux sbires à l'air terrifié.

Giovanni posa la photo, image face au bureau, et se leva lentement, croisant ses mains dans son dos.

"Vous avez de la chance tous les trois: je veux bien vous donner une dernière chance...si vos réponses à mes questions nous permettent de retrouver le voleur de ces bandes", exposa Giovanni alors qu'il s'avançait vers les ex-employés de casino. "Ainsi que ce joueur d'Unys malchanceux."

Le sourire de Lance s'élargit. Malosse enragé qu'il était, il flairait déjà la chasse.

"Où qu'ils aillent, où qu'ils se cachent, quels que soient leurs alliés, je les veux tous les deux. Vivants, et prêts à payer _très_ cher."

Et cette fois-ci, bien plus que deux millions.

**Author's Note:**

> Pendant ce temps, Dahn est en train de récupérer Pieris et tous deux deviennent meilleurs amis autour de leur amour   
> 1)des chats  
> 2)d'emmerder Gio


End file.
